


Affogare

by LilithJow



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: “Ci voglio stare con te”.Ecco, lo ha detto.





	Affogare

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre scrivo le cose di getto e in poco tempo. Stavolta non ci ho messo 20 minuti, qualcuno di più, ma ecco.  
> Spero vi piaccia un altro missing moments dei nostri Rames.
> 
> I commenti sono sempre ben accetti.
> 
> Un bacio!

Che poi una vita insieme a Martino se l’è immaginata dalla prima volta in cui l’ha visto, davanti a scuola.

È stato sul serio _soltanto_ un attimo in cui i loro sguardi neppure si sono incrociati perché _lui_ era distratto dagli amici, a ridere riguardo a qualche aneddoto su una serata precedente – onestamente non si è preoccupato di ascoltare l’effettiva conversazione, considerando che nelle orecchie ha avuto soltanto la _sua_ voce, solo quella e null’altro.

_Patetico, vero?_

_Assurdo, vero?_

_Assolutamente privo di senso._

È che non lo sa come sia successo, come abbia permesso a se stesso di lasciarsi andare così tanto, ben consapevole che nulla avrebbe potuto effettivamente concretizzarsi – perché _non può_ , perché è forse ingiusto, perché è troppo bello per essere vero.

Eppure, quando gli ha proposto di trasferirsi per tre giorni nel proprio letto – lo ha detto sul serio, testuali parole – ci ha creduto veramente, per un po’, pur sentendosi irrimediabilmente in colpa nei confronti di Maddalena che, poverina, lei non c’entra nulla, anzi, è forse fin troppo buona per essergli rimasta accanto nonostante tutto.

Nonostante il casino che ha in testa, nonostante il suo essere difettoso.

Che glielo hanno ripetuto che non deve sentirsi difettoso, che non è colpa sua, però alla fine normale non riesce a sentirsi e allora è tutto ciò che gli viene da considerarsi.

Sbagliato.

Con Martino si sente meno sbagliato.

A quei tre giorni ci ha creduto tanto e dopo è andato tutto in pezzi.

E la situazione è peggiorata quando ha sentito lui – proprio _lui_ – dire che è meglio stare lontani da chi ha problemi di testa.

Quello ha fatto _male_.

Perché Niccolò ce l’ha incredibilmente incasinata la testa.

I corridoi della scuola sono vuoti a quell’ora, sebbene manchi poco all’intervallo. In giro non c’è nessuno, ha controllato con uno sguardo furtivo – di poco distratto poiché concentrato sul profilo dell’altro ragazzo.

“Devo tornare in palestra che se no mi danno per morto” esclama Martino, abbozzando una risata. Di riflesso, ride pure Niccolò – strano, eh. Lo stringe in maniera delicata per il polso, per farlo fermare e girare appena. “Però mica mi hai risposto” sussurra.

Martino corruccia le labbra in una smorfia – che trova, sinceramente, adorabile, dato che gli fa spuntare delle minuscole fossette sulle guance. “A cosa?” lo sente domandare. Ora le mani di Niccolò si vanno a posare sui suoi fianchi e la fronte finisce contro sua – anche se deve alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi per farlo.

“Ci vuoi stare con me?” lo chiede pianissimo, con la voce che un briciolo gli si spezza in gola per paura della risposta, per quella che poi sa che gli darà e non ha ben capito se volerla sentire o meno.

È pure masochista, a tratti.

_Ed infatti…_

Martino ride e gli deposita un casto bacio sull’angolo della bocca. Permane in tale posizione per dei secondi che paiono eterni, che durano ore, _ore_ dove si mischiano gioia, dolore, troppa consapevolezza di sé, della situazione, della vita che continua a prenderlo a bastonate senza concedergli la possibilità di difendersi.

“Ci voglio stare con te”.

_Ecco, lo ha detto._

Niccolò si sforza di sorridere: i muscoli della faccia gli fanno quasi male per quanto tirano, per quanto tentino di nascondere quella maschera orripilante, distrutta, piena di crepe di cui non riesce a sbarazzarsi. Sorride per non fargli vedere che in realtà sta crollando, urlando silenziosamente _vuoi me, ma non vuoi i miei problemi e non è nemmeno giusto che tu li abbia._

Ma confessarglielo, probabilmente, peggiorerebbe le cose, lo farebbe stare male. Ed è una cosa che si è ripromesso, lo ha fatto da quella dannatissima prima volta nel cortile della scuola.

Che a Martino non avrebbe mai fatto del male.

È un po’ contraddittoria quella frase che recita _se ami davvero qualcuno, lo lasci andare._

Niccolò non ci ha mai creduto più di tanto, ma adesso pare la citazione più appropriata, l’azione più giusta da compiere, per il suo bene. Di certo non vuole caricarlo di un peso, non vuole essergli un peso.

“Okay” gli viene da mormorare e – _accidenti_ – si tradisce con il nulla, per un attimo la maschera vince, quel demone interiore che lo divora… Vince, per quella frazione di secondo che non sa se Martino colga o meno.

“Okay?”.

“Sì, okay”.

“Non ne sembri molto contento”.

_Sì, va bene_ , si deve concentrare per riprendere il controllo, lo ha già fatto in passato, può ripetersi.

Dovrebbe essere facile.

Dovrebbe.

_E non lo è._

Non riesce nemmeno più ad incontrare i suoi occhi – e probabilmente è meglio non farlo altrimenti rischia di annegare. E il sorriso non torna, non ne è più in grado, sta annaspando, soffoca. E così, per ritrovare il fiato, d’istinto si getta sulle sue labbra, lo bacia a fondo, respira direttamente dalla sua bocca come se ne dipendesse la propria vita – senza logica, un briciolo è davvero così.

Lo bacia con le palpebre ben chiuse, sigillate, per assimilare meglio ogni sfumatura di quel momento, ogni sensazione che vuole assolutamente ricordare, _dopo_.

E i polmoni gli tornano a funzionare, lì fra le braccia di Martino che adesso si cingono attorno al proprio busto, mentre lui infila una mano fra i suoi capelli, all’altezza della nuca al fine di premersi di più contro il suo volto – quasi poi se lo volesse imprimere addosso, inglobarlo, diventare una cosa unica solo attraverso quel bacio nel corridoio della scuola, rischioso perché – davvero – la campanella sta per suonare.

_Ma chi se ne frega._

Martino è il primo a distaccarsi, a tirarsi leggermente indietro. Sfiora lievemente la punta del suo naso con la propria e strizza gli occhi.

Sta sorridendo e – _Dio_ – Niccolò pensa che sia sempre più bello.

E che gli mancherà avere quel sorriso così vicino, poterlo ammirare da così vicino.

“Così va meglio?” onestamente non sa quale espressione abbia assunto in tale momento, spera non troppo spaccata, non eccessivamente devastata, distrutta dal fatto che la loro storia debba finire ancor prima di iniziare sul serio.

“Meglio”.

Vorrebbe rimanere in quel modo ancora un po’, ancora un briciolo – che il tempo si fermasse. Solo che è ben conscio di quanto ciò sia impossibile.

“Devi tornare in palestra” dice, di nuovo a voce bassa.

Martino annuisce, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. “Dopo ti scrivo” esclama “Però mi rispondi, mh?”.

“Ti rispondo”.

“Promesso?”.

_Oh._

“Promesso”.

L’ultima parola gli si infrange in gola.

Forse è riuscito a indossare nuovamente la maschera: Martino sembra tranquillo, rasserenato quando fa un passo indietro. Ed è allora che Niccolò lo imita, è quasi il suo riflesso mentre retrocede e lo lascia andare ed interrompe il contatto che fino ad ora c’è stato fra loro.

Martino non aggiunge più niente.

Niccolò resta in silenzio, lo osserva voltarsi e accennare una corsa per raggiungere più velocemente la palestra e dopo sparire al fondo del corridoio.

E poi torna ad affogare.


End file.
